


[vid]  Wasp Nest

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Fanvids, Gen, Natasha Feels, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're all humming live wires  under your killing clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Wasp Nest

 

Notes and HQ download info available on [DW](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/124592.html).

Wasp Nest lyrics:

You're cussing a storm in a cocktail dress your mother wore when she was young  
Red sun saint around your neck  
A wet martini in a paper cup  
You're a wasp nest, you're a wasp nest.

Your eyes are broken bottles  
And I'm afraid to ask  
And all your wrath and cutting beauty  
You're poison in the pretty glass  
You're a wasp nest, you're a wasp nest

You're all humming live wires under your killing clothes.  
Get over here, I wanna kiss your skinny throat  
You're a wasp nest, you're a wasp nest

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblogs/recs on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/125498286775/wasp-nest-fandom-marvel-cinematic-universe) or anywhere else, and likes/comments for this vid will be treasured!


End file.
